


Vid! Ability to Swing, Highlander

by luminosity



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid! Ability to Swing, Highlander

I'm happy about Imeem making our vids bigger, but some of my vids are showing yicky icky interlacing, and the originals don't look that way at all. However, this one looks okay, and I'm making this a habit. Enjoy!

Ability to Swing, Winter 2002

I think this was my last Highlander vid and the first time I ever deliberately set out to work within the parameters of a specific palette. My Goodness! the eyecandy! [fans self]

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.


End file.
